Usuario discusión:Kuronado
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Tatsu! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Kuronado. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Niaku25 (Discusión) 21:41 23 abr 2011 Re-Listo Bien el Lunes crear tu personaje y te agregare a las nuevas misiones Ok? Juan uchiha senju 15:21 12 may 2011 (UTC) q t parece la portada como qdo Juan uchiha senju 15:28 12 may 2011 (UTC) Ya puedes crear tu personaje entras en la mision de Asedio de los Espadachines de la Niebla Juan uchiha senju 01:40 13 may 2011 (UTC) Ya cree la mision mañana entre todos creamos las peleas Juan uchiha senju 02:31 13 may 2011 (UTC) Ok, dime si t gusta el principio Juan uchiha senju 02:35 13 may 2011 (UTC) A la Caza del ninja explosivo/madera Oye cuando terminemos esta misión de la Búsqueda de las Diez Reliqueas:Relíquea de la Tierra y el Asedio de los 7 espadahines empezaremos la misión de búsqueda del ninja de Elemento Explosivo/Madera para que tengas más poder y debes hacerte un MSN para charlar,además juntos crearemos tu técnica Final de Elemento Cristal, Atte Zider Ximenon 21:58 13 may 2011 (UTC) Asedio de los Espadachines Cuando quieras comienza a editar la mision de las Espadas Juan uchiha senju 21:27 14 may 2011 (UTC) Re-Msm Genial puedes conctarte? Juan uchiha senju 22:11 14 may 2011 (UTC) oye ya te he agregado solo conéctate y chateamos unos pocos minutos AtteZider Ximenon 23:03 14 may 2011 (UTC) Aviso Miembros de Tatsu queria decirle lo bien q se esta llevndo a cabo la wiki pero debo pedirles unas cosas (las cuales son obligatorias) *No creen kekkei genkai ni evoluciones del chacha (la unica evolucion conocida hasta ahora en Naruto es el Rayo Negro) ESTA PROHIVIDO para ustedess y para algun enemigo en sus misiones *Los kekkei Genkai tienen su propia planilla es decir una vez q cree la pag de un kekkei genkai deben usar esta planilla *Los enemigos q creen no pueden tener un kekkei genkai q no sea de ese pais (ej: Rampiros de Iwa con el elemento Hielo q es de Kiri o Iraz de Konoha con el elemento Acero) es decir por ejemploun ninja con el elemento Tormenta debe ser de Kumo *Eston son algunos de los q quisas no sepan de donde son pero en Naruto se ACLARO *'Shikotsumyaku '''Kiri *'Kekkei Genkai del Clan Kurama ' Konoha *Elemento Infierno Konoha *[[Keirakukei |'Keirakukei ]]Kiri *En los casos de los Kekkei genkai q no se sabe de donde probienen aqui les dejo donde se ubicaran aqui en Wiki Tatsu *'''Elemento Veloz Suna *'Elemento Acero' Iwa *'Elemento ''Oscuridad' Kiri *'Elemento Cristal''' Iwa *'Sōma no Kō' Oto *'Rinengan' Ame Esto no es para retar o criticar a alguin sino para dejar cosas en claro, en las anteriores misiones no las corrigan pero desde ahora haga lo indicado Atte: Juan uchiha senju 20:16 15 may 2011 (UTC) Ey puedes conectarte?? Juan uchiha senju 21:54 15 may 2011 (UTC) MSN Hola Kuronado agregame al msn asi podemos hablar por ahi: mizuken_kuronagi@hotmail.com Mizuken 02:59 16 may 2011 (UTC) este es mi -mail zider_ximenon@hotmail.es Zider Ximenon 15:33 16 may 2011 (UTC) conéctate que debo hablar algo OK Atte ..................................Zider Ximenon 14:40 17 may 2011 (UTC) Nankinjō thumbMira usa esta imagen para tu jutsu Nankinjō la q tienes es bastante mala di q envez de un candado invocas un puerta gigante y en el medio un candado y q la llave de esta es la sangre de uno de tu clan asi q solo tu puedes usarlo ya q eres el ultimo de tu clan Juan uchiha senju 01:11 19 may 2011 (UTC) conectate Categoría:Plantillas 14:49 22 may 2011 (UTC) MSN Conectate atteZider Ximenon 21:31 22 may 2011 (UTC) Mision Disculpa no era mi intension pero com no me lo consultaron pense q era algo de Zider aun asi solo se pueden hacer misiones acordadas por Niaku y yo pero hagamos esto cuando los envie en la proxima mision restaurare la mision y le cambiare el nombre y la editan diciendo q es una mision y q pasan por oto y ... etc Q t parece? Juan uchiha senju 19:14 23 may 2011 (UTC) MSN de Zider conectate !!!! Zider Ximenon 00:27 26 may 2011 (UTC) ok kuronado Categoría:Plantillas 14:49 26 may 2011 (UTC) Conectate que me estaba bañando!!!! Zider Ximenon 14:40 28 may 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias por las ediciones (Maiter Pusher 16:21 28 may 2011 (UTC)) Mision reliquea del Hierro empezare a editar la mision de la reliquea desps me dicen si le sgusta. Mizuken 20:13 28 may 2011 (UTC) MSN Conectate Zider Ximenon 20:41 28 may 2011 (UTC) No puede utilizar el elemento yin-yang ya que no tiene los poderes del clan Uchiha y Senju ni los del sabio pero lo de la espada y lo demás sirve . (Maiter Pusher 14:34 1 jun 2011 (UTC)) mision Conectate Mizuken 19:34 4 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias Muchas gracias. Estamos esperando la respuesta de otras dos personas. Además estamos haciendo una historia. Si la quieres leer pon Capítulo 1, y ya te va al primer capítulo. Los otros miembros ayudan mucho, y pensamos hacer un manga de nuestra historia. Sasukeuzumaki 12:19 5 jun 2011 (UTC) re-confesion Aunque no lo creas me lo imaginaba. El se marcha, y de repente tu comienzas a editar. Además cuando le escribi, me contesto enseguida, lo que empece a sospechar. No te dije nada, para no meter la pata. Sasukeuzumaki 13:45 6 jun 2011 (UTC) pelea mañana a lo mejor empiezo a hacer nuestra pelea. Quieres que te lo envie por correo antes de ponerlo? Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 08:07 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Conectate xfa!! Conectate Zider Ximenon 13:34 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Si la imagen sta genial grax por la imagen!Shikamaruchiha7 09:20 19 jun 2011 (UTC) conectate ahora o al rededor de las 6 de Argentina OkZider Ximenon 19:11 22 jun 2011 (UTC) conectateZider Ximenon 12:29 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola que tal Kuronado soy AndreyNaruto el que tomo tu puesto como co-lider de burijji vi que estabas en el escuadron 2 con Maiter Pusher y Sasuke Uzumaki, pero parece que van a cambiar los equipos porque van a incluir más miembros a la misión.Saludos PD:De donde eres? AndreyNaruto 01:42 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Información Aquí te dejo los escuadrones hasta ahora: PD:Soy de Venezuela. Escuadrones Hola Kuronado aquí estan los escuadrones ya terminados: Wiki Burijji imagen Creo que no me gusta y si subes otra la vere mañana MSN Hola que tal Kuronado? Te he enviado una invitación en Msn!AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 02:54 29 jun 2011 (UTC) hola mira sobre el articulo de los kages espero que me dejes modificarlo ya hay aldea ficticias que deberias poner y otras cosas espero tu respuesta Categoría:Plantillas 13:47 1 jul 2011 (UTC) jep ok yo lo editare depues era para informarte Categoría:Plantillas 13:50 1 jul 2011 (UTC) MSN conectateZider Ximenon 16:52 1 jul 2011 (UTC) conectateZider Ximenon 13:33 2 jul 2011 (UTC) conectateZider Ximenon 22:13 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Sobre mis imágenes Hola, muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis dibujos. Pues la respuesta es q de por sí esos personajes ya tienen su historia y todo eso y no es justo q otro venga y les invente cualquier otra idiotez y ponga simplemnete la imagen, ya q esas imágenes no es q salgan de la nada, me cuesta hacerla, me todo mi tiempo en colorearlas armars las fichas y todo eso, y no me aprece justo q sea así. Imagina q tu hagas la historia de uno de tus peronajes y te des con la sorpresa de q en otra pág, un tipo, en lugar de tomarse el tiempo de hacer su propia historia de su personaje, simplemnete haga copy paste del tuyo.. como te sentirías? Respuesta Gracias por entender ^^ Sip, de por sí ya me contacté con Juan Uchiha También dibujas?, me gustaría ver tus dibujos, cuando cuelgues alguno pásate por mi gallery y me dejas un mensaje para ir a verlo ;) Combate Hola Kuronado, mira necesito terminar la historia de mi personaje, aún falta mucho para llegar al capítulo en que me uno a burijji, y yo te iba a decir otra cosa, pero desgraciadamente me se olvido, y no la recuerda bueno esta vendra a mi, como el perro llega al amo, pero sera un perro desobediente porque me demorare en recordar, bueno chau 21:47 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya recorde Ya recorde que era, vaya y si que vino rápido no me esperaba eso, bueno al grano, vi en tu discusión o no recuerda en cual, que dijiste que aprendiste a dibujar en un Foro o algo así, me podrías dar la página por favor, llevo un buen nivel y necesito esas páginas donde enseñen para subir de nivel, bueno bye :P 21:53 15 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola, oye, me dijeron que te avisara que abra un tratado de paz con nueva taka 13:14 1 ago 2011 (UTC) kuronada para realizar una mision depues de la reliquea de agua en la cual estas que dices Categoría:Plantillas 18:13 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Te podras conectar quieo hablar con tigo sobre la mision Zider Ximenon 00:48 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Re-Aspitantes Si Kuronado estas en todo lo cierto, no podia esperar algo mejor de mi consejero y uno de mis hombres de confianza, lo que haremos es recuerdas aquella wiki q te conte? reformarla para q puedan hacer bien lo que tu mensionaste yo la reformare dandole las infobox y todo eso mientras tu sera buracrata alli y dirigiras a estos principiantes q te parece? Juan uchiha senju 01:51 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Personaje ladron Hola kuronando Como estas.. El siguiente mensaje es para pedirte si me puedes integrar en la mision Busqueda de las Diez Relíquias: Relíquia de la Niebla como un personaje rival llamado Yomura quien trata de rovarsela cuando ustedes salen d averla consegido, este personaje ladron tiene un elemento unico que se llama desintegracion, es un elemento negro algo parecido al amaterasu en apriencia y consiste en desintagrar lo que toca y no produce dolor, este personaje viene d un pais llamado el ais de los espiritus, y solo Posee 3 Jutsus de este elemento que son, Elemento Desintegracion:Jutsu de Desintegracion(Consiste en tener la energia negra en las manos y lanzarla al enemigo). Elemento Desintegracion:Jutsu Desintegracion Moldeadora( Con el elemento moldeas cualquier forma ). Elemento Desintegracion:Jutsu Desintegracion rotectora (es un estilo de replica de la arena protectora de gaara pero este es energia negra y al tocarla se desintegran), si necesitan imagenes y mas informacion me avisan PD: Juan me dio permiso de esto para realizar mi aparicion x primera vez y luego estar en otras misiones tambien con el objetivo de conseguir las reliquias restantes, ah y no lo maten xq es tan solo la aparicion, Como les dije Juan me dio el permiso pero me dijo q hablara con ustedes Zider y Jacomaru q estaban a cargo de la edicion de la mision Yomura 17:33 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Aspirantes conectate asi discutimos sobre ello Juan uchiha senju 21:43 25 ago 2011 (UTC) conectate asi discutimos sobre la wiki y eso Juan uchiha senju 00:58 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Wiki Tatsu Org Hola muy bien ya prepare la wiki como para q empiecen a trabajr, ni bie edites te nombrare Burocrata, y como yu primer dever, debes advertiles a los Aspirante que deben mover sus personajes a Wiki Tatsu Org en una semana luego de ese periodo los borrare de esta wiki PD: en esa wiki ellos podran crear sus jutsus, si quieren Juan uchiha senju 03:53 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Orochimaru Edite algo en la mision leelo y corregi lo q quieras, una cosa tengo planeado q tu sigas con ella y necesito que tu ave mediante a su genjutsu regrese a Orochimaru a mi cuerpo Zider Ximenon 23:04 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Llegate al Chat o al MSM, urgente Juan uchiha senju 18:41 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Misión secundaria Kuronado al final relaizaras esa mision con los Lideres de Aldeas y con quien lo haras??' Juan uchiha senju 17:38 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias por tu oferte Kuronado me encantaria pero ya tenemos planeada una mision secundaria Juan y yo quizas otra mision. Gracias de nuevo igual. Mizuken 19:42 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Si encantado,gracias por ofrecerme xD.Shikamaruchiha7 21:44 14 sep 2011 (UTC) Mision secundaria :D Hola kuronando como estas me gustaria participar en tu mision secundaria si te parece? juan me informo d esta mas no me dijo d q se trata, cualquier cosa me avisas Oks bueno si quieres me agregas para hablar de eso gracias por aceptarme :D skim_taiyo@hotmail.com Que raro tengo a juan y a mizuken cn ese pero bueno ya me devo ir si quieres pasame el tuyo y mañana cm a las 12 pm hora venezolana q me conect te agrego y asi charlamos :D te lo paso de nuevo haber si me equivoque skim_taiyo@hotmail.com sin la ō asi si no con una normal Aldeas Menores Hey edite y agrege los implantes del C1 ahora enlazo todo lo q hice si algo esta mal me dices x sierto ya t agrege a Kuronado.hotmail.com no me sale el arroba xD era con K mayuscula? o minuscula lo hic con mayuscula aceptame xfa para estar en contacto x lo d la mision y las ediciones bueno chao Cuidat Es .com? Entoncs nose ya intente agregart de nuevo y me salia que ya te tenia en mi lista d contactos, pueds visitar la pagina de hotmail de mizuken, zider o juan y buscas a sus amigos y me agregas x hay yo are lo mismo Refuerzos Bueno kuronado como estas, el siguiente mensaje era para preguntart que t parece si a la reunion de las aldeas menores llega un refuerzo mandado de la alianza shinobi para reforzar la seguridad, estos llegan de ultimos y consiste en 3 personas, estas poseen parches en sus ojos derechos y cada uno tiene un dojutsu implantado, Mangekyou Sharingan, Byakugan y Dojutsu de Ranmaru, me avisas cualquier cosa.. Ya tengo las imagenes x si dics q si. Modo Sabio Kuronado El hecho d q Joru use el modo sennin es demaciado extrabagante aun asi me interes q teng el pacto con los sapos pero solo Naruto sera usuario del Modo Sennin expto casos puntuales, por ello saque xq si pudiera usar esa habilidad sobre pasaria x mucho el nivel tuyo aun mas estando en un luegar como el Pais de las Aguas termales por eso cambie ese hecho d q use el modo senin PD: a la proxima que se presente un caso como este preguntame Juan uchiha senju 03:08 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Y en españa que hora sería? (Maiter Pusher 09:47 29 oct 2011 (UTC)) la hora mundial se re fiere a la hora a la que funciona la wiki no? Mizuken 19:05 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Reunión Les recuerdo que para mañana esta pactada una reunion que se volvera a hacer en el chat o el el msm dependiendo de que el primero funcione o no, para saber los horarios de sus paises vayan a Media Wiki (Rincon de la Comunidad) y alli les dira Juan uchiha senju 04:39 6 nov 2011 (UTC) MSN Kuro me darias tu mail, asi en vez de dejarte mensajes en tu discucion hablamos directamente po ahi Jety 22:17 17 nov 2011 (UTC) ok gracias, ahora te agrego. Ya esta, cuando te llegue mi invitacion, o la aceptacion mi mail es: jetymegane@hotmail.com Jety 22:22 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Firma Kuro, me podrias hacer el favor de ayudarme a cambiar mi firma? La mia se me volvio aburrida Jety 00:07 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Chat Podrías venir al chat de Burijji?? Me gustaría pedirte un favor. Sasukeuzumaki, Líder de Burijji 12:16 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Kuronando quisiera preguntarte si quieres participar en una batalla contra burijji hasta los momentos son lautaro contra mi y creo que participara andres, haber si quieres participar, claro todo dependiendo de lo que juan me diga 18:06 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Hey kuro puedes ir al chat de naruto wiki porfavor? 21:42 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Chat Necesito hablar con vos llegate al MSM 23:55 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Peticion Ola Kuro. Te dejo este mensaje porque se me ocurrio una idea para el OVA. Cuando Jacomaru se reencuentra con Isamu, Jacomaru recuerda una vez que uso el templo de cristal para ir a Uzushio, en busca de algo (ya pensaremos esto). Dentro del templo esta Sasuke, que sorprende a Jacomaru, dicidiendo que lo estaba esperando, ya que sabria que iba a ir. Esto, si no te importa, lo voy a poner en Burijji Gaidens, pero cuando Sasuke va al templo; y en el OVA cuentas como vas tu al templo. Si es posible, que tambien vaya Mizuken, mejor (para recordar viejos tiempos xD). Sasukeuzumaki, Líder de Burijji 20:20 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Pedido Mira sencillamente no creo haberte dejado como tonto,peorqdo Shiro,aun asi cambie tu edicion devido a que decidi introducir las armas en ambas misiones x una razon, asi q si quieres sacar eso de parecer "tonto" sacalo pero el casco se queda, ademas devoy necesito hablar con tigo 21:55 26 ene 2012 (UTC) soy nueva quiero crear mi personaje pero no se como colocarle imagenes a mi ficha tampoco se como crearlo bn porfa ayudenme y quisiera crear mis jutsus puedo? y gracias disculpen mis tontas preguntas pero soy nueva Re.cambios Dime que ideas tienes o dices 00:02 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Favor Kuro, queria saber si estabas, porque queria pedirte un favor y no se si te lo puedo pedir por aca. Perdon, tengo problemas con la conexion. Megane 20px Hyuga 02:23 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Queria saber si me dejarias usar tu wiki, y si me podes pasar el link. Megane 20px Hyuga Gracias, y perdon por la molestia. ¿Kuro, puede ser que en tu wiki no pueda acceder a mi cuenta? Megane 20px Hyuga Caminos del Dolor Amigo ya que ya has terminado con tu pelea y actividad por ahoa en la Décima Reliquia podrías ayudarme en algo, solo necesito que crees a los Seis Caminos del Dolor y al Rey del Infierno x favor para que yo pueda culminar con mis tareas y comenzar el final de mi pelea, Graciass Zider Ximenon 01:22 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias Muchas Gracias si no es molestia Omite lo de Nagato y sus particularidades xq yo pondre las versiones mias, y llegate al chat de Tatsu Zider Ximenon 01:32 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Maestro Hola Kuronado actualmente estoy resolviendo algunos pendientes y según recuerdo tu me pediste que cuando me uniera a Tatsu yo fuera tu maestro pero no estoy seguro si fuiste tu así que por favor respondeme si fuiste tu o otro. Fuego 013 (discusión) 23:09 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Charlar Kuro necesito hablar con bos entre otras cosas tu voto a los aspirantes 00:15 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Hablar Kuro necesito hablar con vos un instante 19:35 30 abr 2012 (UTC) MSN Caundo podamos conectarnos sería genial puesto a la caza del Yonbi, saludos Zider Ximenon 21:23 3 jun 2012 (UTC) Chat Conectate al MSN Pelea vs Isamu Hola Kuro: Te venía a decir a ver si te importaba si en la pelea que mantuvimos (Jacomaru vs Isamu) aparaciese la batalla que habíamos tenido al principio de todo (cuando nos conocimos). ¿Te importa si lo pongo? Sasukeuzumaki, Líder de Burijji 19:19 7 jun 2012 (UTC) Conectate Hola Kuronado, oye si puedes conectate asi dialogamos los apuntes para el encuentro posible con el Jinchuriki, muchas gracias y si no acordemos un horario eticamente discreto Zider Ximenon 16:05 24 jun 2012 (UTC) Pelea Kuronado, ya han pasado al rededor de 3 días desde que edité nuestra batalla 2 veces, me parece raro que no hayas editado parte de la batalla en este plazo, lee la batalla para estar al tanto y si tienes algún inconveniente para editar comunícamelo por favor Zider Ximenon 14:51 1 jul 2012 (UTC)